A Little Funny Thing Called Love
by GlowingGoddess
Summary: Piper was tired. After a long day of being Aphrodite's head counselor, she needed some rest. What she DIDN'T expect to see was her half sister  who she didn't particularly like  straddling her best friend  who she liked AS A FRIEND  on the floor of her cabin with their shirts off… Different pairings of different charaters in the PJO universe.
1. She believed

**Thanks soo much for reading! I decided I would write a new story for Christmas/Hanukah/whatever you celebrate!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a man.**

The words 'she believed' contains 'he lied'. Reyna truly believed Jason. After all, who wouldn't? He was dreamy, cute and finally _**hers**_**.**

"I'll never let you go. I'll never hurt you. I promise."

She believed. But, than he just _**had **_to go missing didn't he? Reyna spent hours panicking, wishing he was here, _**crying **_(but God forbid don't tell anyone).

And when she saw Percy, she saw hope. He still remembered his girlfriend, Annabeth. Would Jason remember her? She hoped so. That got her nowhere at all.

When the flying ship finally came, Reyna was technically dancing in her shoes (though she still put on a calm and leader like image). The ship landed. Everyone was tense, waiting to see what would happen. A few very tense seconds passed by feeling like forever.

Then a blonde girl ran out of the ship. Reyna sneaked a look a Percy. His mouth was open in surprise. "That must be Annabeth," she thought.

Annabeth and Percy crushed each other in a hug. They whispered words to each other that no one else could hear. Then they kissed. Reyna hoped Jason would do that to her. Secretly she wished he would just hold her, tell her that he loved her and that he'd never leave her. That didn't happen.

Jason came out of the ship hand in hand with another _**girl. **_She was pretty. Very pretty. She had choppy brown hair and ever changing eyes. She was way more beautiful than Reyna (in her opinion). Reyna slowly approached Jason. "Jason?"

Jason gave a huge smile. "Hey Reyna!" He gave her a hug. A HUG. That was it? No kiss? No promises of never leaving her? Guess so. He turned his attention to another boy coming out. He was elfish and had curly hair. She heard Hazel give a little gasp. Reyna didn't care. She felt heartbroken.

And now, she still can't get over him. She look across the meeting room they were in and sees Jason hand in hand with that _**Greek**_ girl!

It was her fault right? She should have known.

Even the word 'she believed' contain 'he lied'.

She believed. He lied.

**Review?**


	2. I hate you

**New Chapter? Proud of me? REVIEW FOR VALENTINES! This is for VD FYI. This is set after the war with the Gaea and all that stuff. **

** I Hate You**

**PIPER**

Piper stared off into the distance. Her thoughts collided together making them all a jumble inside her head. But, there was one that stood out in front of all the others. **Jason. Valentines Day**. Piper bit her lip nervously. It usually was tradition that the guy asked the girl out, but…. Jason wasn't showing any sign of doing that. Seriously? They have known each other for **forever.** And, Piper was leaving… well, not so subtle hints. And then again, there was that whole awkward Reyna thing. But, Piper really liked Jason and she needed a date for the Valentines Day dance.

Beside, she already made it clear a while ago that Jason Grace was _**hers. **_Piper needed to make a move quick before Drew got to him. Piper took a deep breath. Collecting her thoughts, Piper abruptly stood up and strode down the hill to the arena to find Jason.

**JASON**

Jason was just finishing a spar with Leo when Piper strode into the arena. Good. He really wanted to talk to her. There was this whole Valentines Day dance thing and he still didn't have a date. What Jason didn't get though is: Why do guys have to ask the girl out? To risk all the rejection, hurt, and embarrassment? Oh well. He took a deep breath and walked towards Piper. What he got, well…. He was totally not expecting. AT ALL.

So, Jason was walking towards Piper, a nervous wreck. Her next words certainly did not boost his self-confidence.

"I hate you."

Jason recoiled back in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. I. Hate. You."

Jason blinked a couple times. Did she just say I hate you? He just opened his mouth to say something, but Piper cut him off.

"No. Wait just for a second Jason. I hate you. I hate how you make me feel like a _**girl **_when I look in your eyes. I hate how you make me feel jealous when you talk to a pretty girl. I hate how insecure you make me feel sometimes. And I **hate **that you make me feel all these things. I want to feel confident, but with you its not like that at all. I hate how you make me want you, but…"

Piper was interrupted with Jason's lips crashing on hers. She looked up and saw Jason's signature smirk.

"Well than. I guess I hate you too."

_Fin. _

**ARG! That sucked sooooo bad. Man I feel like a terrible writer. GODS! I swear I could have done better. I just felt I need to update for Valentines Day. **

**Review? Thank You! Appreciated. A LOT. **


	3. Second Best

**Ahh! Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Don't kill me. No, I didn't FORGET. I was just… umm… busy.**

**Well, this is a little Leyna, cuz I like love them for some reason. O.o. You hate, don't read.**

**Second Best**

Sometimes, Leo feels envious of Jason. He's just _so _lucky, and he doesn't even try. Leo had always had a crush on Piper since the moment he met her, but _nooo, Justin Bieber look alike _just HAD to come into his life. It's not like Leo had anything against Jason, he was his best friend after all. He was just a LITTLE bit jealous. Jason had the fame, the girls, and Leo? Well, he was just the little sidekick. That's all he'll ever be. The sidekick.

Reyna. When people hear her name spoken, they think, cold, ruthless, leader, no emotions. Well, just because you're a praetor doesn't mean you can't _feel. _And you know how she felt when Jason comes back, hand in hand with that _Greek whore_? Okay, Piper wasn't a whore, but Reyna couldn't help but feel a _teensy weensy_ bit mad at her. After all that happened between her and Jason… no, she should blame Juno. The bitchy queen of the gods. SHE took Jason away from her, but it was just sooo hard for Reyna to be mad at a goddess. So, she took it out on Piper. Works huh? But, those feelings change when she met, _Leo Valdez_.

Jason. Piper. Jasper. Every time he heard it he flinched. Leo will always just be like a brother to Piper. Second best. Nothing more. And he got over it… kind of. When he met _Reyna_.

Reyna was sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the pavilion. Overlooking Jason and _Piper_. They seemed happy. Reyna felt a pang in her heart. She will always be _second best. _"It hurts doesn't it?" Reyna recoiled back in surprise at the voice. Oh. It was that mechanic, son of Vulcan. She never paid him any attention until now. "It doesn't feel good to second best, does it?"

She sighed. "No. It doesn't."

"Sometimes, I think it's just not fair. I mean I knew her long before Jason did."

"And I knew Jason longer than Piper did."

"Touché."

"But, it still hurts."

"Yeah…"

And from that moment on, they, surprisingly, became friends. And now, it didn't hurt so much to see _Jasper_. Because now they have _Leyna. _And in their opinion, _Leyna_ was sooo much better than _Jasper_. They were both _second best_. But now, it seems like _second best, _was better than first all this time.

**Fin. Did you like/love/hate? Tell me and leave a review! I PROMISE I'll update.**

**More reviews=Quicker Updates! Can I get 5? :)**


	4. That Awkward Moment

**Ok, I'm sorry. No updates for a while and I apologize. I'm a bad person… D:**

**But here you go! :D**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER D: SADNESS.**

**That Awkward Moment When…**

Piper was tired. After a long day of being Aphrodite's head counselor, she needed some rest. What she DIDN'T expect to see was her half sister (who she didn't particularly like) straddling her best friend (who she liked AS A FRIEND) on the floor of her cabin with their shirts off… okay… lets rewind and see how this all happened….

-LINE-

Drew Tanaka narrowed her eyes on one unsuspecting prey in the distance. Leo Valdez. That infuriating mechanic has been avoiding her for days! Maybe not on purpose, but still, it seemed like where ever she was in camp, he seemed like he was in the exact opposite corner.

Now, why Leo Valdez? She was a daughter of APHRODITE. And he was a son of HEPHAESTUS. They just don't mix. But, somehow he managed to catch her eye. Sure he wasn't Jason hot-as-the-sun Grace or Percy –effin- Jackson, but he admittedly was… cute. And a new boy toy? Why not? But Leo Valdez, like an eel, avoided all her sneaky attempts. Damn that boy was good.

But, today was the day. He wasn't going to elude her grasp any longer. She was Drew freaking Tanaka. She wasn't going to stand for this.

-LINE-

~At the Mess Hall~

Drew leaned on one side with her elbow supporting her as she glanced at the Hephaestus cabin. _After dinner_, she decided as her blood red lips curved into a coy smile. After dinner…

-You Get It… It's a Line-

"Campers! Please gather around the campfire!"

_Okay one shot. You got this Drew, you got this…_

With fluid grace only a child of Aphrodite can muster she bounded… no wait wrong word… skipped? Naw, umm… glided over to Leo. She placed one hand on his shoulder. Leo turned around… And Drew promptly placed her lips on his.

And well… you can guess the rest.

**AWW GUISE. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER D:**

**Review? Look out for some of my other stories if you like Dreo, Leyna, Jasper, and possibly even Tratie! :D**

**BAI GUISE.**


End file.
